Donatello
"Donnie here. I'm the brains of this outfit, so I invent gadgets, weapons and awesome vehicles to keep me and my brothers safe. I can also hack into computer systems, crack security codes and break through firewalls. The only thing I can't figure out is how to get our best friend April to notice me. can someone help me please on how to make April to notice me???"—Donatello Donatello or Don/Donnie is a member of the TMNT and one of the four main protagonists of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles series. He is the younger brother of Karai, younger brother to Leonardo and Raphael, the older brother of Michelangelo, and the third son of Master Splinter. He is "The Brains" of the team. History Donatello and his brothers were once ordinary turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamato Yoshi. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a Kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately, Yoshi gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a brown rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Yoshi fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of Mutagen they were holding causing the turtles and Yoshi to mutate. Yoshi, having to have stepped on that rat last, thus mutated into a humanoid brown rat by the name of "Splinter", while Donnie and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Donnie and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Personality Donatello is quiet and more reserved than his brothers. He does not have Mikey's outgoing nature or ability to make friends quickly, but his loyalty to the friends he does make is considerable. He also has a tendency to take things personally and deeply to heart, such as the care and protection for The Pulverizer and being the most upset by April's departure after the mutation of her father. Donatello is a bit awkward in social situations; having neither Leo's charisma or Raph's indifference to what people think. Donnie is not without faults. He is nervous, tense under pressure, easily annoyed and, while not prone to regular bursts of anger like Raph, he can lose his temper, especially when technology fails or performs ineffectively. He is also rather romantic and very loving. He is able to appreciate the love between his father Splinter and his late wife, Tang Shen. Donnie is particularly skilled, having "a way with machines" and is the most intellectually inclined of the siblings. Of all of the turtles, he has devoted more of his time to non-combat oriented pursuits, such as the study of technology, biology, chemistry, mathmatics, and metallurgy. This makes him very nerdy, especially in the eyes of Raph. Donnie is the 2nd most mature out of all his brothers, aside from Leo, and often is the voice of reason and logic. In previous incarnations, Donnie is seen as second-in-command, but no such title has been established in this series, thus far. Donnie is a skilled martial artist but often puts more faith in his gadgets and machinery than the more traditional methods taught to him by Master Splinter. Donnie tends to clash with Leo over these "traditional methods", as seen with Metalhead and later, the Turtle Mech. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marvel's Spider-Man: Legacy Category:Main Characters